Reese Wilmarth
“...how could they let insane people gain control of devices that could do so much harm? If you knew a man was out of his mind, you restrained him. You didn't give him power.” -Reese Wilmarth History Reese Wilmarth was an adventuring companion of Francis Forester, born in the Final Empire. He was an expat from a thieves' guild, formerly the Four of Diamonds, on the run from Blackjack. He was a highwayman near Forester's Town, but was captured by Francis Forester and forced to serve him. He answered the call of Arendur, fighting in the Great Crusade, the Arendur-Ragnarok War, the Demon Wars, and the War of the Philosopher-Kings. Though he found it distasteful, Wilmarth murdered in service to Blackjack's thieves' guild, and during his own days as a robber. His service to the Forester family is repentance for that. If the Forester family were to perish from the face of the earth, he would unravel. Personality Wilmarth values his dignity but is willing to swallow his pride and do what needs to be done. He has issues with authority, but if beaten and convinced of the rightness of his opponent, he will serve and serve with loyalty. He holds himself above his compatriots. Reese Wilmarth shares the unusual distinction of having been the only man to explore the north and return unchanged. Scaevola fell prey to the predations of the Pallid Mask, and Forester was driven mad by his obsession with the Hyperborean Maiden. Wilmarth himself masks a great deal of sadness and melancholy; a sort of survivor's guilt. War of the Philosopher-Kings Reese Wilmarth fought alongside the Forester Town Rangers in defense of Forester's Town. After the War Reese Wilmarth accompanied Francis Forester and Flavius Luteus Scaevola on the first northern expedition, arriving in the Northern Dome. It was terrifying and eerie. The three were alone in a cavernous city, with a blizzard howling outside. Their footsteps echoed. The columns and walls were inscribed with strange glyphs and bizarre artwork. The room was filled with the charred, armored corpses of the Hexenjägers, and Brennen’s skeleton was grinning on the throne. Forester had found the imprisoned Hyperborean girl and freed her. It embraced him out of gratitude, and he returned the embrace. Wilmarth was disturbed by his apparent fascination with the creature. Scaevola was no comfort either, for he had found a puzzle box with a book, a symbol, and a mask inside. He had discarded the box, and was reading the book - evidently a play - with an obsessive quality. Wilmarth stood guard that lonely night while Forester made love to the Hyperborean Maiden, and Scaevola feverishly read the play, acting out scenes as if he were preparing lines for a performance. Wilmarth counting his every heartbeat until dawn. The three men did not speak of what happened, and the next day, Forester declared that he would stay behind, and ordered Wilmarth to leave his side. The memory of that long night haunts him still.Category:Aasimar Category:Forester's Town Category:Arendur Category:Thieves' Guild Category:Final Empire Category:Wild Abyss